


Snowed In

by theychosefamily67



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-14
Updated: 2015-08-14
Packaged: 2018-04-14 15:14:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4569273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theychosefamily67/pseuds/theychosefamily67
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I am heading to Northern Quebec so I’ll need something to keep me warm… Here’s a prompt: Snowed In with Dean.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snowed In

Dean shoved the door open and we walked in, stomping our feet and shivering.

“I cannot believe this storm!” I pulled my wet coat off and threw it on the coatrack by the door.

“Yeah, good thing we were close to Rufus’s cabin,” Dean pulled his snow-caked boots off and left them by the door.

“I’ll go see if we have heat in here,” he rubbed his hands together and went to the basement to check on the furnace. Meanwhile I raided the closet and found some heavy blankets. I pulled one out and sat down on the couch, wrapped in the blanket like a burrito.

Dean came back up the stairs, “Bad news, furnace is out of oil.”

I groaned, “What are we going to do?”

“I saw some firewood down there, I’ll make us a fire.”

A few minutes later Dean had a fire roaring in the fireplace and was handing me some hot coffee. I had moved to the floor, still wrapped in the blanket and I took it from him, blessing the warmth of the mug on my cold hands.

“Any room for me in there?” He asked, raising an eyebrow at me.

“Get in here,” I held the blanket open and he sat down beside me before pulling the blanket tight around both of us.

“Oh my God! Your hands are freezing!” I yelled, laughing as he wrapped his arms around me.

“Ohhh, you’re so warm,” he snuggled closer to me, burying his cold nose in my neck.

I shrieked and laughed, almost spilling my coffee. “Did you call Sam?”

“Yeah, told him Baby couldn’t make it any further in this snow. He understood, said to be safe.”

“Good,” I sipped my coffee and felt Dean slowly warming up. Suddenly his hand wasn’t on my waist anymore, it was travelling over my thigh and creeping in between them.

“Do you have some other idea for getting warm?” I teased him.

“I think I do,” he mumbled, kissing my neck.

The floor was a little hard, but we made it work. I tried to ignore my sore back the next day as we shoveled Baby out of the snow, but it was kinda hard to.


End file.
